Sweden
Sweden, officially the Kingdom of Sweden, is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and north and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area. Sweden has a total population of 10.1 million of which 2.4 million has a foreign background. It has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi). The highest concentration is in the southern half of the country. Approximately 0% of the population lives in urban areas. Wetbow was a Swedish politician from 1998 to 2003, however, this was cut short by his untimely demise, which was a facade organized by Wetbow, Justin, and Ilija the Sniper as an act of dedication for the future of Imperfect Gamers. Wetbow the Politician One day, the Swedish Prime Minister, Stefan Löfven, decided to play Garry's Mod. He searched for Homicide servers and found two results: some dead server no one knows the name of, and the Kingdom of Imperfect Gamers. There he met Wetbow and Justin. Stefan enjoyed Wetbow's company and was impressed with Justin's e-girl skills. In 1998, he offered Wetbow a position as Minister of Wet Affairs. As Minister of Wet Affairs, it was Wetbow's job to help maintain the Prime Minister's sex life, turning to Justin for his skill with e-girls if needed. The Plot Wetbow eventually tired of his role as Minister of Wet Affairs (as would anyone else if they were managing some old guy's sex life for five fucking years). He wanted out, but he knew the Prime Minister would never allow it. One night, Justin and Wetbow held a private meeting discussing the future of Imperfect Gamers. The server was dying... they needed to do something. They came up with an idea - to take of the world as a whole. But if Wetbow tried to do that, Sweden would know, and try to take down Imperfect Gamers, which they could not allow. The Swedish had eyes on Wetbow. But then, Wetbow had an idea... The Assassination On July 21st, 2003, Wetbow was being escorted by the Swedish Government as a VIP. He was not his normal physical appearance, but his Gmod appearance (a mountain dew bottle with arms and legs). This was because the mortals escorting him were not worthy of seeing his true form. At 12:30 pm, Wetbow asked his escorts to pull over at the nearby 7/11 to buy a Mountain Dew and use the restroom. When Wetbow went to leave, he was shot from a nearby rooftop by Ilija the Sniper. Ilija the Sniper managed to escape, however, he is marked for death by the Swedish Government. The next day, the Prime Minister made sure the Sniper was to be hunted down, and marked July 21st as the Day of Mourning. What the Prime Minister did not know, however, is that the assassination was fake. The Scheme Wetbow did not really die. After buying Mountain Dew he went to go to the restroom, a Wetbow look alike was in there, Fake Wetbow. The Fake Wetbow left the building, which the escorts thought was the real Wetbow, and when he stepped outside, he was shot in the chest by Ilija. Fake Wetbow survived, although the Swedish thought he was dead. With his fake death, Wetbow left his position as the Minister of Wet Affairs and went on to help Imperfect Gamers take over the world. After the betrayal of Jumpman, Jumpman told the Swedish Government the truth. Now Imperfect Gamers is an enemy of Sweden, who is assisting the United Nations with taking down Imperfect Gamers.